In Your Heart Shall Burn
} |name = In Your Heart Shall Burn |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = In_Your_Heart_Shall_Burn_-_the_celebration_of_closing_the_Breach_is_about_to_be_interrupted.png |px = 270x360px |power_cost = 1 |prerequisites = Recommended Levels: 8 to 11 |josephine_time = Locked |josephine_result = |leliana_time = Locked |leliana_result = |cullen_time = Instant |cullen_result = |start = Haven |end = Skyhold |location = |previous = In Hushed Whispers or Champions of the Just |next = From the Ashes |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} In Your Heart Shall Burn is a main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition, featuring the Inquisitor closing the Breach with the help of their new allies. Although seemingly a successful operation, the events later take an unexpected turn as Haven is attacked by unknown enemy forces. Acquisition The quest is automatically acquired after the conclusion of either Champions of the Just or In Hushed Whispers. Walkthrough WARNING: Before starting, be sure to read all codex entries and loot anything of import in Haven. Some operations also become unavailable if not completed before this quest. See War table for more information. Also, all operations in progress when this quest is started will fail to complete. Closing the Breach A scene of the Herald, along with the chosen allied group, closing the Breach will play. The scene will then shift to Haven, as everyone celebrates the Inquisition's success. The festivities are soon interrupted as an unknown force can be seen marching towards them in the distance. Head to the gates Before heading to the gate, take a moment to note the location of some of Haven's townspeople. Threnn is right behind the party by the requisition table, along with a Supply Cache. Seggrit is just ahead at the top of the stairs. Heading to the left, Flissa will be at her usual spot in the tavern. And heading past the tavern, Adan and Minaeve can be found in the general area where Solas is usually at. Head towards the main gate, and after descending the stairs, turn left and note Lysette's position. All of these townspeople will need to be saved later. When ready, head to the main gate and a scene plays. Either Dorian or Cole will ask for the gate to be opened: :*Dorian explains that the mages are now part of the Venatori and led by a woman named Calpernia. :*Cole explains that the templars have been corrupted. Either way, the Herald will see the Elder One for the first time. A plan to use the trebuchets to attack the invading force is then formed. If the mages were recruited, the enemies will consist of red templars, led by Samson. If the templars were recruited, the enemies will consist of the Venatori, with Calpernia leading them. Defend the north trebuchet There is a gauge in the upper right corner. The party will need to defend the trebuchet crew by defeating a total of three enemy waves. The gauge will increase by one-third after each wave is eliminated. After the final wave, the trebuchet is fired and the party is told that the southern trebuchet isn't firing and they will need to investigate. As with much of this quest, be sure to grab any drops before proceeding to the next stage as there will be no going back to get them later. Retake the south trebuchet There is a supply cache near the smithy. There will be a group of enemies surrounding the trebuchet. Another group will approach from the southwest as soon as the first group is defeated. There is another supply cache to the right of the trebuchet. Man the trebuchet The wheel on the trebuchet must then be turned until the gauge is full. A scene plays of the shot connecting with the mountainside, causing an avalanche that envelops much of the enemy force. Soon after, a high dragon flies overhead and destroys the trebuchet. Return to the gates Help Harritt On the way back to the gates, the blacksmith, Harritt, will ask for help getting into the nearby building. This begins the sub-quest, Evacuating Haven. Destroy the boxes that are blocking the door - a warrior can break them with their weapon or a mage can Mind Blast in close proximity. A rogue archer can use Explosive Shot. It is advised to save manually before proceeding to the main gate to meet up with Cullen. Regroup at the Chantry Note that rescuing Haven's townspeople is entirely optional, but the rewards are substantial. Each townsperson rescued is worth 128 XP and 80 Influence. After being rescued, each townsperson will head to the Chantry. It is useful to save the game after each rescue to minimize redoing work if a rescue is botched, particularly Adan and Minaeve. Rescue Lysette Immediately move up the stairs and to the right to rescue Lysette. She will be fighting a couple enemies initially, but more will climb over the nearby wall. Rescue Seggrit Stick to the left side of the stairs and turn left and approach the burning building to hear Seggrit call out for help. Even sticking to the left side, it's possible the nearby enemies will engage. Consider ordering the party to hold position at the bottom of the stairs. There are a few potential ways to rescue Seggrit. The quickest way is to climb up the ladder left of the building, go down the "catwalk" and jump into the house through the roof. Rescue Seggrit and destroy the boxes blocking the door to escape. You can also climb onto the barrel at the right corner of the building, then onto the adjacent stack of wood. Jump to the top of the stack and into the building. Alternatively, it's possible to destroy the boxes from the outside if you have a warrior in your party, a mage with Mind Blast, or a rogue with Explosive Shot. Whichever way you get in there, make sure you loot the large chest before exiting. Rescue Flissa Move straight ahead to encounter the next group of enemies, if they weren't already killed. If the party gets too close to the tavern, then Flissa's rescue will trigger, and there's not a lot of time to get to her before the roof collapses. Command the party to hold position and let the enemies come to them. Another group will jump over the wall as the party gets close to the tavern entrance. Take command of a rogue and use stealth to enter the tavern and perform the rescue. Do not let the fighting move past the tavern, or Adan and Minaeve's rescue will trigger too soon. Move the party and engage enemies inside the tavern if necessary. Rescue Adan and Minaeve There is not a lot of time to do this. After the previous battle is over, run up the stairs and do not stop. The dragon will launch a fireball and light the nearby buildings on fire. Adan will yell that fire is approaching the pots. If it reaches the pots, they will explode and one or both will die (NOTE: Rescue Adan first, as he inevitably dies if he does not get away from the pots when they explode - whereas Minaeve has a better chance of surviving the explosion). There really is just barely enough time to rescue both of them. Consider ordering the party to hold position on the stairs to make sure they don't get in the way. There is a supply cache in front of, and a large loot chest inside, the apothecary. Rescue Threnn Move to the front of the Chantry. Kill the enemies and make sure she survives. :[Note: After Seggrit, the order in which you rescue the townspeople is not set in stone. From Seggrit, you can rescue Flissa, Adan and Minaeve then Threnn as described above, or reverse the order and do it that way. The latter option makes rescuing Adan, Minaeve and Flissa quite easy, even on harder difficulties. From Seggrit head south to Threnn then approach Adan and Minaeve from the rear, around the back of the buildings before heading through the tavern side door to Flissa.] If all six townspeople were helped/rescued (only those brought on the quest): :*''Varric '' :*''Vivienne '' Note: Vivienne approves even though at the start of the rescues she suggests ignoring the villagers as they will only slow the Inquisitor down. Enter the chantry and a scene will play in which a wounded Chancellor Roderick ushers in the party and other survivors. After a bit of discussion, it is learned that the Herald is likely the target of the Elder One, and not the entire Inquisition. Dorian: From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all of this way to take your Herald. Cole: The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald. :*I'd give myself to save Haven. - Varric ; Blackwall ; Sera ; Solas :*Why? Why does he want me? - Solas :*How do I stop him? - Vivienne/Iron Bull Roderick will suggest that a secret path out of the chantry could be used by the Inquisition to escape. Meanwhile, the Herald intends to bury Haven using another trebuchet shot at the mountainside. Roderick: She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could... tell you. :*Q What do you mean? :*Cullen, can you get them out? :*Rocks won't stop a dragon. - Varric/Sera :*Go. I'll distract them. Reach the trebuchet Several enemies will approach the party. Once they're dealt with, move towards the spot where Varric hung out and eliminate another group. As the party approaches the trebuchet, a couple groups of enemies will appear. There is a supply cache near the trebuchet. Aim the trebuchet ]] As soon as a party member begins turning the wheel, the radar will show enemies approaching but they don't arrive all at once. The wheel can only be turned so much, and then a larger group of enemies will spawn who need to be eliminated before the trebuchet can be rotated further. This pattern will repeat two more times. In the third enemy group either Knight-Captain Denam or Fiona will appear. They are both Elite rank. Once the third group has been dispatched, the trebuchet can be fully aimed without further interruption. Tips for harder difficulties: On harder difficulties by the time the second or third group of enemies spawn it is entirely likely that your party will be out of healing potions and in bad health, making this one of the hardest battles up to this point. Here are some tips to make it past this battle. The entire area, from the Chantry doors to the trebuchet, is available for use. ANY SUPPLY CACHES YOU DID NOT USE WHILE SAVING THE TOWNSFOLK WILL STILL BE USABLE, and your party will be brought to full health and resupplied after the cutscene in the chantry. It is HIGHLY recommended that you save as many of these supply caches as possible during the previous level, and refill in between waves here as needed. Be sure to have an rogue with stealth in the party. Use your archer and keep them on the edge of the fight. When the larger groups of enemies spawn, use your rogue to run out of the immediate battle area, far enough that you disengage. The party, including any fallen party members, will respawn next to your archer. After respawning, try to engage only one or two enemies at a time. Their health will not reset, so you can gradually wear them down. There are walls in front of the wood fences which can be reached by a cluster of rocks near the trebuchet and used for ranged/AoE attacks. They can also cause enemies to run into the stronghold and cluster together outside the tavern. AoE spells are very effective from this position. In the last fight, focus on the lesser enemies first and save Knight-Captain Denam or Fiona for last. Keep the rogue alive and in good health at all costs. Set the healing potion reserve to at least two, three may be better, and only use those last few healing potions for your archer. Save stealth for when it is needed to run away from enemies to get far enough away to get the rest of the party to respawn. These tactics will not work for all difficult fights (such as fade rifts or Dragons) where leaving the battlefield resets the enemies but may be used when fighting giants at Suledin Keep or other situations where the battlefield is large, so keep them in mind. Once the trebuchet is fully aimed a scene plays in which the Herald will speak to the Elder One and learn his true identity as Corypheus. The Herald fires the trebuchet, and an avalanche consumes Haven. The Herald falls underground as the scene ends. Find a way forward Continue moving forward and eventually a group of demons spawns. A tutorial will begin on focus abilities and the Mark of the Rift ability will be unlocked and automatically assigned to a quick slot. The cavern exit will soon be reached after the battle. Move ahead slowly, possibly examining a couple of abandoned campfire pits, until lights can be seen on the horizon. Several scenes will play out. In the first, the advisors are arguing while the Herald speaks to Mother Giselle. There is one line that will have minor implications: Mother Giselle: That is hard to accept, no? What "we" have been called to endure? What "we", perhaps, must come to believe? *Options *I didn't die and come back. *Should we believe Corypheus? :*We need more than faith. - Establishes non-belief '' :*I believe, but is that enough? / it didn't help. - ''Establishes belief (or "want-to," if previously dismissed the idea of being chosen. Leads to belief dialogue) :*Fanatical belief is to blame. - Establishes non-belief :*This is a waste of time. - Establishes non-belief :*I still don't believe. - Establishes non-belief ''(or "I've lost faith," if previously embraced the idea of being chosen.) Afterwards, Solas will ask the Herald for a word in private. He will explain that the orb Corypheus wields is of elven origin. This conversation plays out differently if the Herald is Dalish: '''Solas: I do not yet know how Corypheus survived... Nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin./We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn that the orb is of our people. :*Q How do you know this? (repeat w/o option) - '''''Solas :*You're right to be worried./I won't worry. They trust me. - Solas /No approval :*Lost here, it won't matter. :*So prove yourself./They'll blame us eventually. - No approval/''Solas '' Solas will inform the Herald of a place that the Inquisition can rebuild: Skyhold. The Ceremony A scene plays in which the Herald is named the Inquisitor. The dialogue choices here can be affected by whether the Herald is a believer or non-believer, as well as the choice made during the earlier conversation with Mother Giselle. Cassandra: You. :*''(Surprised)'' But I'm not your chosen one! - Vivienne :*''(Pleased)'' I'm honored./My faith is rewarded. - Cassandra :*''(Confused)'' Everyone agreed to this?/But I'm not even human. (non-human only)/You trust this to a mage? (mage only) :*''(Mad)'' I don't want this! - Blackwall Cassandra: There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that must be yours to decide. * A dwarf will stand for us all. (dwarven only) - Sera * An elf will stand for us all. (elven only) - Solas ; Sera ; Dorian * A qunari will stand for us all. (qunari only) - Sera ; Iron Bull ; Dorian :* I'll set an example as a mage.'' (mage only) - Dorian ; Solas/Sera ; Vivienne '' :*I fight for order, not faith. (non-believer only) - Varric ; Cassandra/Sera :*I'll be a servant of faith. (believer only) - Cassandra ; Vivienne ; Solas/Sera :*I'll do it because it's right. (non-believer only) - Sera ; Blackwall ; Varric/Solas/Iron Bull :*I will lead them to vengeance. - Sera ; Cassandra/Solas/Iron Bull ; Varric :*Corypheus must be stopped. - Dorian ; Sera ; Iron Bull/Blackwall :*I'll do it for my own power. - Cassandra/Varric/Solas/Sera/Blackwall The quest ends as the Inquisition plans its next move. Rewards Completing the quest yields *971 XP *2,000 Influence Plus *128 XP and 80 Influence for each townsperson rescued in Haven Results *The Elder One is revealed. *Haven is destroyed. *The Inquisition relocates to Skyhold. *Unlocks three "Skyhold introduction" side quests - Welcome to Skyhold, Inquisition Trappings and Rune Crafting *Several new war table operations become available *Various Skyhold decorations unlock including one throne, drapes, two windows and one bed. Notes * Fiona always drops * Denam always drops The following quests are no longer available after accepting this mission: *Templars to the West *Apostates in Witchwood *Several War table operations exclusive to Haven Codex entries Trivia * Most of the quest names in the main plot of Inquisition refer to specific verses of the Chant of Light. "In your heart shall burn" is from the Canticle of Threnodies 5:7. * Beginning In Your Heart Shall Burn and then loading the milestone save from just before entering the War Room can cause companions to refer to you as "Inquisitor," and unlocks dialogues about your new title before you are actually named as the Inquisitor. * Some memories of the event linger in the Fade and can be read later. * The quest was written by Lukas Kristjanson.The Sound and the Fury: What we listened to while writing Dragon Age: Inquisition References pl:W twym sercu gorzeć będzie Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition main quests